Omen, The
| running time = 111 minutes. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $2,800,000 | gross revenue = $60,922,980 | preceded by = | followed by = Damien: The Omen II }} The Omen is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre that deals with the subject of Satanism. It is the first installment in a series that includes three sequels, a remake and spin-off television series. The movie was directed by Richard Donner with a script written by David Seltzer. It was produced by Mace Neufeld Productions and Twentieth Century-Fox and released theatrically in the United States on June 25th, 1976. The Omen is considered a staple of the horror genre and is one of the most well-known horror films of the 1970s. It stars Gregory Peck as U.S. ambassador Robert Thorn with Lee Remick as his wife, Katherine Thorn. Child actor Harvey Stephens plays the role of the Thorns' evil son, Damien, who is destined to become the Antichrist. Other notable actors include David Warner and Doctor Who alumni, Patrick Troughton. Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * The Omen, The Omen (1976), and Omen, The (1976) all redirect to this page. * The tagline to this film is "Good morning. You are one day closer to the end of the world. You have been warned". * Production on The Omen began on October 12th, 1975. Principal filming concluded on January 2nd, 1976. * The Omen was filmed on-location in parts of London, Surrey and Berkshire, England. * The total running time for this film is 1 hour, 51 minutes (111 minutes). The studio cut of the film is 107 minutes. * This film was remade in 2006 as ''The Omen'' by director John Moore. Screenwriter David Seltzer also wrote the script for that film as well. * Actress Nancy Mannigham is credited as Nancy Manningham in this film. * Actor Ya'ackov Banai is credited as Yakov Banai in this film. * According to the full cast list at IMDB, producer Harvey Bernhard makes an uncredited appearance in the film as a man walking across the street. * Archival footage from this film was incorporated into the pilot episode of the Damien television series titled "The Beast Rises". Includes appearances by Gregory Peck, Lee Remick, David Warner. Harvey Stephens and Holly Palance. * Composer Jerry Goldsmith won the Oscar for the category of Best Music, Original Score at the 1977 Academy Awards for his work on The Omen. * Actress Billie Whitelaw was nominated at the BAFTA Awards for the category of Best Supporting Actress in 1977. * The character of Damien Baylock from the 1998 slasher comedy Bride of Chucky took his name from two characters featured in this film: Damien Thorn and Mrs. Baylock. Recommendations * Omen film series :* Omen, The :* Damien: Omen II :* Omen III: The Final Conflict, The :* Omen IV: The Awakening * Damien * End of Days * Exorcist, The * Rosemary's Baby * Stigmata External Links * * * * The Omen at Wikipedia * * Keywords 666 | Antichrist | Baboons | Berkshire | Burn victim | Church | Clergy | Cult | Dead animals | Decapitation | Disfigurement | Doctor | Dogs | England | Exorcism | Governess | Gunshot victims | Hangings | Hospital | Impalement | Italy | Jackals | Jerusalem | London | Maid | Monkeys | Nun | Occult | Photographer | Possession | Priest | Psychiatrist | Reporter | Rome | Satanism | Severed head | Stabbing | Suicide | Surrey | Zoo ---- Category:Films Category:Omen films Category:Mace Neufeld Productions Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:1976 films Category:1st installments Category:Richard Donner Category:David Seltzer Category:Harvey Bernhard Category:Mace Neufeld Category:Charles Orme Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Gilbert Taylor Category:Stuart Baird Category:Gregory Peck Category:Lee Remick Category:David Warner Category:Billie Whitelaw Category:Harvey Stephens Category:Patrick Troughton Category:Martin Benson Category:Robert Rietty Category:Tommy Duggan Category:John Stride Category:Anthony Nicholls Category:Holly Palance Category:Roy Boyd Category:Freda Dowie Category:Sheila Raynor Category:Robert MacLeod Category:Bruce Boa Category:Don Fellows Category:Patrick McAlinney Category:Dawn Perllman Category:Nancy Mannigham Category:Miki Iveria Category:Betty McDowall Category:Nicholas Campbell Category:Burnell Tucker Category:Ronald Leigh-Hunt Category:Guglielmo Spoletini Category:Ya'ackov Banai Category:Films with crew categories